Slight Confusion
by LittlemissWhovian01
Summary: First of the non-linear Timebabies series. Read to find out!


Okay, this is the first of my timebaby series, it might be slightly rubbish, but I'll make it better, I promise! I know, it's non-linear and awkward, but time isn't a line, it's just a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey...stuff!

The prison cell doors slammed and clicked shut. River Song pulled out her TARDIS blue diary. She read about past adventures with The Doctor, her beautiful, impossible, sentimental idiot of a husband, and read about past adventures. Oh, how she wished she could be with The Doctor now.

As if on cue, she heard the distincitve materializatoin noise of The TARDIS, just as she'd hoped she would. She placed her blaster in its holster around her slim waist and stood up, waiting for The Doctor, and wondering what amazing adventure they would be going on this time. Well, wherever they were going, she would make sure she piloted The TARDIS.

The Doctor popped his head out of The TARDIS and grinned. "Ah, River, two ticks!" and dissapeared back into the ship. "Doctor? What are you doing?" River called through the bars, slightly worried. He Doctor opened the blue door again, but this time carrying 2 TARDIS-blue bundles of blanket in each arm. "River, could you look after these two, I need to sort out a Cybermat problem on Magstatorium 9." The Doctor said, struggling to retrieve his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket. "Who are they" River asked, reaching a slender arm through the bars, and grabbing the Sonic from his jacket, then zapping the silver lock on the door without looking."Oh, great, younger version. Er, okay, can't tell you now, sorry dear." He replied. River threw down her diary as the door opened, and The Doctor bustled in. "Ah, spoilers?" River suggested. "Yeah, spoilers." he confirmed, carefully handing over the children. River gingerly held one in each arm.

He then looked at his watch "Blimey, is that the time?! I should get going! Magstatorium 9 won't defeat the Cybermen alone, will they?"

"Doctor, why do you trust me with... these?" River puzzled.

"You'll find out in the future." The Doctor replied. He turned his attention to the squirming babies. "Now, you two, be good for M-River, I'll be back soon."He ruffled their wispy hair and smiled. "Bye, honey."The Doctor grinned at River, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye, sweetie." She returned his kiss. With that, The Doctor left the prison cell, sonicing it shut, and went back into The TARDIS before de-materializing.

For once, it was River's turn to be a bit confused. Why didn't The Doctor ask her to come with him? Out of all people, why did he pick her to look after the twins? But the biggest question was: why, oh, why did The Doctor have children in The TARDIS, and who were they?

Her ponderings were interrupted by a small wail, then another one. She looked down to see one of the babies really wasn't sure what to do, but that blanket looked way too warm, so she peeled away the blue blanket to reveal a tiny white playsuit, which had a bow-tie at the neck and said 'Bow Ties are cool' on the front. River chuckled slightly, but focused on getting that baby to be quiet! She remembered an old Gallifreyan lullaby and started singing the melodic tune. The baby (who River guessed was a boy) didn't fall asleep but stopped crying. She lay the other sleeping baby on a pillow, and held the baby a bit closer, hugging it protectively.

That's when she felt it. The two tiny but strong heartbeats dancing inside the child's chest. She looked into the baby's green eyes. "Who are you?"River whispered softly. Just then, The TARDIS noisily materialized and The Doctor bounded out. "It's okay, everyone on all Magstatoriums safe. For now, well, not really,but..." He trailed off, unlocking the door and picking up the twins. "They were very well behaved. Well, apart from this one, he cried but I calmed it down." River gestured to the baby in her arms.

"Orion? Yes, well, Pandora's the better behaved one." He grinned, carefully picking the babies up into his arms. "Orion and Pandora... You could have told me their names before you left me!" River replied."How old are they?" She asked.

"They're both 5 Months old." The Doctor answered. "Better be going. We a have a date to keep." He kissed River on the lips, and she kissed back. Orion gurgled and The Doctor pulled away."Sorry, Rion. Bye, River." He smiled. River smiled too, because she knew that, one day, she would know those children."Bye, Doctor." She said. The Doctor walked out of the cell and back into the blue box. It faded away, and River thought about the coming days with her Doctor.

The Doctor strapped Orion and Pandora into their seats in console room he had put in for them, and was chatting to them as he might to an adult. "Yes, Pandora, it was Mummy. Don't say that, I flew her perfectly, just got my dates a bit mixed up, that's 're going to see Mummy from now right now." He said, whilst flying The TARDIS. They landed, and present-day River strutted in. "Hello, Sweetie!" She exclaimed, walking up to the console. "Okay, why did you leave the twins with past me?" River didn't waste time. "Doctor Song, I don't know what you're talking about!" The Doctor lied.

"You should have come to me. I wasn't busy in the last hour." River stood next to her husband.

"You're so protective over them! They were fine!" The Doctor protested.

"Oh, shut up!" River sighed.

"Make me." He turned around and claimed River's lips for about 3 minutes. There were a series of coos and gurgles from Orion and Pandora,which caused them to stop. "So, where this time?" River asked.

"Well, I was thinking not Earth, mabye Planet X?" The Doctor suggested.

"Wonderful!" River beamed, and punched in the co-ordinates.

"Oi! Hands off!" The Doctor said, very lightly slapping his wife's hand away. "My TARDIS, I fly it!"

"It was_ our _TARDIS when we were escaping the Judoon last week." River retorted.

" I never said that!" The Doctor lied again, and started to control the TARDIS again. Orion gurgled and giggled, "Quiet, Rion." The Doctor replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said... That you fly Sexy better than me..." The Doctor told her reluctantly.

River laughed "Thank you, sweetie!" and kissed her little son on the forehead.

The Doctor finished pushing buttoms and pulling levers, and they landed. "Turn off the brakes! One day, that Temporal circuit will burn out, then where you be?" River said.

"Hopefully with you." The Doctor replied.

"And why is that, Doctor?"

"Because four hands are better than two."

"And don't I know it?!" River replied cheekily.

"Don't make me come over there."

"No need, my love." River swaggered back to The Doctor and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Better get the picnic."River pulled away and went up a flight of stairs, took a left, a right,3 more lefts and two more rights beforeshe found the full picnic hamper lying on the table.

While River collected the food, The Doctor picked up his daughter and son and opened the wooden door. The sky outside was a burnt orange, which reminded him of Gallifrey, his home were on an abandoned beach. River came back and they found a spot on the sand. After they had eaten, The Doctor fell asleep, Pandora and her brother in his arms. River smiled at how peaceful they looked, and snapped a picture on her scanner. She sent the picture to her parents, Amy and Rory, back on Earth.

She snuggled up to her family. Yes, they were unusual and had nearly every evil alien after them you could imagine after them, but they were her family, and she loved them. They loved her, too, very much. And River wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
